


Break The Spell

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Break the spell-Daughtry(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Break The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Break the spell-Daughtry(Pandora)

Prowl watches as Jazz walks around the apartment, Jazz’s apartment. The saboteur never really knew how much he was in love with him. To Jazz they were just friends with benefits, but to Prowl they were so much more. Prowl hated himself for not having the courage to tell Jazz his true feelings. He just took all the torture that came with not having the commitment to each other like bonded or to-be-bonded mates had. Every time he saw another mech with Jazz, he couldn’t help but wondering if Jazz would ever settle down. 

“Hey Prowler, I gotta meet some friends tonight,” Jazz says. Prowl nods, spark pulsing painfully.


End file.
